Multiple medical devices may be used in medical situations (for example, emergency situations). These devices can be used by different personnel. For example, automated external defibrillators (AEDs) may be used by non-trained medical device personnel such as a first responders. Additionally, emergency medical technicians (EMT) may use different or additional devices in responding to an emergent situation, which may differ from devices used at a hospital. In addition, there may be one or more information display devices such as liquid-crystal display (LCD) panels, portable computing devices such as tablets, mobile communication devices (e.g., iPhone), smart watches (e.g., iPad, Apple Watch provided by Apple, Inc.), or other types wearable computing and display devices, upon which information from the one or more medical devices can be presented.
In one example, the medical situation is sudden cardiac arrest which is a frequent cause of death. One treatment for cardiac arrest is quick and competent chest compressions to keep blood flowing through a patient's heart. Along with chest compressions, a rescuer can ventilate the patient by either exhaling into the patient's mouth or nose or utilizing a device that pushes air into the patient's lungs. Rescuers, such as lay responders, emergency medical technicians (EMTs), paramedics, doctors, or other rescuers, can benefit from feedback about performance of cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) and from information about the patient's medical status during treatment of the patient. Information about the patient's health status, physiologic data and information about treatment delivered to the patient can be collected by sensors.